Kolbar
Kolbar was an alien from the planet Solar Terrarium. __TOC__ Earth-1A History Kolbar was an alien from the planet Solar Terrarium, a planet that was filled with air pollution and even in the waterways. The atmosphere was so polluted that clouds of smoke blocked out most of the sun's rays, causing the planet to drop in temperature from 140 degrees to 85 degrees, which for Solar Terrarium humanoids, is quite "bone chilling." Kolbar traveled to Earth and set up a lab on Malaba island. He stationed a solar robot at the far side of the sun. His mission was to make Earth like Solar Terrarium once was, to make it a warmer climate so that his race could live there comfortably. The only problem was, the native Earthlings were not going to survive under such extreme heat. Plus, this causes disasters all over the world. The Junior Super Friends; Marvin and Wendy, discover that Kolbar was present at all of the heatwave calamities. Eventually they spot him at the observatory and tail him, but they lose him in the botanical garden. Meanwhile, at the Gotham City Observatory it was learned that magnetism was the cause of the Earth's drift, and in order to stop the crisis they would need to create a repelling magnetic force. So Superman flies to India to fetch Flash, who wraps himself up in copper wire and races around the world, creating the magnetic force necessary to set earth back into orbit. When Kolbar learns of this, he tells Lupis, a man from his homeworld, that the Earth's temperature is dropping again. He then switches his solar robot to quadratronic power, since magnetism was no longer having any effect. But eventually Knowalot, who is helping the Super Friends with the case, tracks the robot down to the other side of the sun, and Superman goes up into outer space and smashes it. Meanwhile, Marvin and Wendy had earlier spotted Kolbar at the United States Weather Bureau office, and they hid in his spacecraft and found themselves on Malaba. They went inside and found him and he was sobbing, because Superman had destroyed the solar robot. Eventually, Superman, Aquaman, Flash and Wonder Dog arrive at Kolbar's lab and after telling them Kolbar's situation, Superman makes a glass bubble and transports Kolbar and his friends through space with it, finally arriving on the planet Solar Terrarium. The three superheroes clean up the planet's pollution at super speed. Kolbar is thrilled. He is happy enough to invite the heroes to a carnival in their honor. Superman thanks him for the invitation, but he tells him he has to get his friends back before they are "burnt to a crisp." Kolbar's people return to the streets and are happy, as if a new day has fallen on Solar Terrarium.As seen in Too Hot to Handle (1973). Powers and Abilities Super powers *'Alien Physiology': Thanks to Kolbar's alien physiology, he is able to withstand incredible temperatures. 140 degrees is considered comfortable to him and his species. The only catch is that it also makes him incredibly sensitive to the cold. Abilities *'Technology': Kolbar is an expert at using the technology from his home planet. It's unknown if he himself invented the solar robot, which moved Earth from its' orbit, or if he was just a technician that Lupis hired to operate it when he sent him to Earth. Weaknesses *'Alien Physiology': Due to his unique physiology, he is extremely sensitive to low temperatures. From Kolbar's perspective, as well as others of his race, 85 degrees is considered "bone chilling." The only way he can remain comfortable is with a constant 140 degree temperature. Equipment *Solar robot *Kolbar's spacecraft Appearance Super Friends *Season 1: Too Hot to Handle (1973) References Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Scientists